We All Have A Little Crazy In Us
by Cola Salvatore 1839
Summary: AU/AH. They say he's not human for being the way he is. She sees something in him that he believed died a long time ago but she's exactly the same. Will love be enough?
1. Prologue

We All Have A Little Crazy In Us  
>DamonElena  
>Rated M - language, lemons and <strong>LOTS<strong> of gore  
>Romance and Horror<p>

**A/N: **this came to me while I was reading **Insanity is Beautiful by LovelyWicked**. Seriously go check it out. I'm going out of my comfort zone and exploring in horror because I have a thing for watching alien movies and other movies involving blood being shown even though I hate scary movies. I will never in my life watch any of the Saw movies. I know that there's quite a bit of stories out there like this and I just want to have my take on it. I'm insane but its okay because we all have a little crazy in us. I'm not making anyone into a vampire in this. They are all human. I was thinking of having Damon just be insane but I decided to have Elena as one with a slight twist. If you don't like this then you don't have to read. This is my first full fledged TVD fanfic. All I've done recently is one shots but I'm determined to write this.

**Summary: **AU/AH. They say he's not human for being the way he is. She sees something in him that he believed died a long time ago but she's exactly the same. Will love be enough?

**Prologue**  
>They're sitting by each other not close enough to touch but enough to know that they're there. They're handcuffed to the chairs waiting for execution or interrogation however way you're looking at it. She was the promising young doctor in the aslyum and she was handed the case of an insane man that took pleasure in torturing others for his own amusement. What everyone doesn't know is that she does the same. She just pretends to be the goody two shoes everyone sees her as. They're not crazy enough to drink the blood of their victims but essentially drain them dry and deposit them in the hospital where they won't be seen.<p>

They both have their head down staring intently in the ground. Just then the door opened and in walked an interrogator. The two handcuffed don't even flinch or acknowledge the person. The interrogator sighed then placed the files on the desk. She sat down opposite them and studied them. She doesn't seem to be scared of them because she should since they're dangerous to man kind. She doesn't care and looked at the papers and pictures of the victims.

She was trained not to be scared of dangerous criminals even if the evidence says they're completely insane for doing what they did with no remorse.

"So what could you say about your actions?" She asked.

The man slowly looked up and stared right in her eyes with his ice cold blue eyes that held nothing but menace.

"Well my actions speak for themselves and I simply don't have any remorse whatsoever. They had it coming for being in my path. So go ahead, do your worse because I don't have anything but time. You won't break me. Just so we're clear." He hissed with a dangerously narrowed eyed look.

She nodded without flinching. She didn't even notice the woman next to him move but the next thing she knew the woman had her in a chokehold.

"Say goodbye to your life, sweetheart." The woman hissed in her ear.

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUN**

**A/N: **So how was that? Did I do it justice? Jeez this is my crazy mind at its finest. Be prepared for the other chapters to be very detailed and I'll warn you each time I go into graphic description. If you get queasy of the descriptions skip where I have indicated each chapter. Just so you know this prologue isn't even the end. They will escape and be spotted on an island from a doctor that was on the case in the aslyum. You'll just have to wait and see how it all pans out won't you? That's it for now. Stay flawless.

**Cola Marie Salvatore**


	2. Chapter 1

We All Have A Little Crazy In Us  
>DamonElena  
>Rated M - language, lemons and <strong>LOTS<strong> of gore  
>Romance and Horror<p>

_YAZMIN V: love your review and yes that's what I want to have in this story._

**A/N:** I'm just gonna go all out huh? Right off the bat this chapter is going to be very gory. Hope this doesn't make you have nightmares because that's not my intent. I just wanted to see if I can write other genres other than romance, humor and hurt/comfort. Under no circumstance will I willingly write tragedy because that is one that I will cry every time I type something that is sad.

**Summary:** AU/AH. They say he's not human for being the way he is. She sees something in him that he believed died a long time ago but she's exactly the same. Will love be enough?

**Update A/N: **I ended up getting sick and it wasn't fun. I felt like there was a herd of horses tramping my head plus I was hurting all over.

**WARNING: THE FIRST PART OF THIS CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE VERY GRAPHIC SO BE WARNED. SKIP IF YOU'RE SQUEAMISH. WARNING.**

**Chapter One  
><strong>**Richmond Asylum, Richmond, Virgina **

There's a room in the asylum and in that room will shock you to your core and make you run and hide or just throw up. There's blood everywhere. Not one surface in that room isn't covered with blood or organs. There's body parts everywhere. Muscle, extremities, bones and even organs splayed everywhere. There's a single table in the middle of the room and on that table lay a woman with not a stitch of clothing in sight. She's long since dead and the man is meticulously taking her apart piece by piece. She was slowly bled dry while she was still alive in another room.

He enjoyed hearing her cry and beg for mercy. Now he's getting rid of all the skin and only leaving muscle behind. After the muscle is left he goes in and extract the organs. The organs are all out of the body. What's left of the body is a cracked open skull with a missing brain, muscle and bones. There's a iron and coppery smell to the air. He's used to the smell and doesn't pay it any mind. He meticulously extract each bone and joint out of the muscle. Then there's nothing left except for muscle. He grins in satisfaction. Then he puts all the organs and everything that he took from the body in containers varying in size with water.

**END GRAPHIC DESCRIPTION**

He's an attractive 24 year old man. He's 5'7 with raven black hair and ice blue eyes. He's written doctor books because he is a doctor but what they don't know is that he operates on his patients. The patients don't leave because they're admitted and they don't belong in the outside world. He became this way because of his father. Dear old dad wasn't nothing but a coward and very abusive to him and his mother. He even had a child with another woman. No one found out except for him.

Let's introduce the doctor shall we? His name is Dr. Damon Salvatore. He's known for his trademark cocky attitude and self-assured smirk. He's also known for his snarky, witty and often sarcastic remarks. His only friends are the patients, or what's left of the patient, and bourbon. Did anyone tell you that Damon is the one who killed his father but he burned it down?

Now I know what you're thinking why would someone kill their own father? Well, his father wasn't exactly nice to him when he was a kid until he was 16. When he went into medical school and came out earlier than expected for being a doctor. He returned back home to see his dad. When he got there well what he saw wasn't something he expected to happen. His mother was tortured alive and was finally stabbed to her final death. His dad was home and in bed so it took no time at all to torture him while he was alive.

Damon thrived on hearing his father scream and beg for mercy. His father was his first victim and he won't be the last. He only smirked evilly and kept going until he was dead. Then he burned the house down. When the police were aware of what happened no evidence of what happened were found. No fingerprints. Dental records. Nothing. It was as if they didn't exist.

So that's where he started getting addicted to bloodletting and torture. He got a job at Richmond Aslyum as a doctor tending patients of rejects society doesn't allow. They're all crazy but who doesn't have a little crazy in them. They act like they're normal but the truth is we're not. Some of us choose to embrace it some of us choose not to. That's where Damon comes in. He embraced his crazy side.

He owns it, lives it, loves it. It's like he's on a high when he tortures patients. He's sitting in his office and stamps **DECEASED **on one file. He takes notes of everything he did to the poor girl and places it in her file. He stands up and places it in the filing cabinet. He walks out of his office and locks the door then whistling on his way out the asylum to his car. He drives home and once he gets there he goes to grab his scotch. He then sits down and turns on the TV.

You didn't expect that an insane man watches TV? He's not stupid. He watches the news while sipping his scotch until the door is suddenly kicked down. He jumps, startled. The police ran in.

"On your hands and knees." The police ordered.

Damon complied. One of the officers kneels down next to him and places in handcuffs.

"Dr. Damon Salvatore, you're under arrest for torturing asylum patients." The police then read him his Miranda rights.

He rolls eyes and tilts his head down then smirked. He will get out if it's the last thing he does. That's for damn sure. They threw him in the back of a cruiser and slammed it shut.

**Courtroom 2 months later**

"The jury has reached a decision. Damon Salvatore, please stand. He is deemed to be unfit to return to society and therefore admitted to life in Mystic Falls Asylum. Any last words?" The judge asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You can go to hell." Damon hissed with narrowed ice blue eyes.

The judge tsked. Damon's officer that was appointed to him dragged him off the stand and off to the side where they keep inmates. He went willingly.

**Mystic Falls Asylum**

He was handcuffed to the chair waiting for his doctor. He kept his head down, staring intently at the ground. Just then the door opened up and in walked a doctor. The doctor sat at the desk and placed his file on the desk.

"Dr. Salvatore?" She asked.

He looked up and into a pair of chocolate brown eyes that gave away nothing to her inner thoughts. He stared intently at her trying to intimidate her which he can clearly see she's not impressed. Instead she seems to be doing the samething and that surprised him.

"Call me Damon." He said.

"I'm Dr. Elena Gilbert and I'll be your doctor for your stay here."

He nodded silently and regarded her. She seems a bit young to be a doctor. He snorted inwardly. He's young too for god's sake.

"Just so you know you can't intimidate me. You can try. I'll give it your best shot." She smirked.

He tilted his head silently.

"You seem to know what kind of person I am. Most of the detectives that interrogated me called me insane and a monster when I described how I love to torture my victims. I don't think so. I do it because I love it. Call me insane, a monster. I dare you, sweetheart." He smirked right back.

Elena sighed and shook her head.

"I seem to know what you're talking about. I do it myself but don't tell anyone, I'm supposed to be the goody two shoes everyone expects of me. Well they got another thing coming. I do it for the thrill and I assume you do it because of something happened in your childhood."

His eyes widened in shock to her admittance. _She's just as insane as me. Interesting. _He thought to himself.

"So Damon tell me what happened in your childhood that made you like this?" She asked.

"Well my childhood was normal until one day..."

**DUN DUN DUNNNNNN**

**A/N:** Find out next chapter what happens to Damon to make him the way he is and why he does the things he does. And why Elena is like him too but keeps her tortures away from prying eyes herself. Plus you'll find out where Damon puts the muscles of the bodies of the patients at. I'm also looking up different asylum patients and torture methods. I let my fingers do the typing, I don't consciously do this. I'll be updating whenever the mood strikes. Plus I'll be updating as much as I can because I'm off of college for the semester. Thank the lord. See you next time and stay flawless.

**Cola Marie Salvatore**


	3. Chapter 2

We All Have A Little Crazy In Us  
>DamonElena  
>Rated M - language, lemons and <strong>LOTS <strong>of gore  
>Romance and Horror<p>

_YAZMIN V: spot on and thanks for the review. Hope you like this chapter and let me know what you think. Stay flawless_

**A/N: **I'm still in the process of recovering from being sick but not enough to update. I said I would update as much as I can. I've decided to scrap my research of torture methods and just go with what my fingers type and not think if its real or not, its fanfiction so anything goes right? From the things I researched about torture throughout history most of it I already know because I was taught this in high school and middle school so I decided to just go with what I do remember and hopefully it all turns out. If you don't like it then inform me and I'll change it in future chapters. Stefan doesn't exist in this story. There's also some things I missed in the last chapter during Damon's trial but whatever you'll see it again but in different words later on the story.

**Summary: **AU/AH. They say he's not human for being the way he is. She sees something in him that he believed died a long time ago but she's exactly the same. Will love be enough?

_Previously on We All Have Just A Little Crazy In Us..._

_His eyes widened in shock to her admittance. _She's just as crazy as me. Interesting. _He thought to himself._

_"So Damon, tell me what happened in your childhood that made you like this?" She asked._

_"Well my childhood was normal until one day..."_

**Chapter Playlist:**  
>Burn It To The Ground by Nickelback<br>Evil Angel by Breaking Benjamin  
>Faint by Linkin Park<br>Burn It Down by Linkin Park  
>Breath by Breaking Benjamin<p>

**Chapter Two**  
>"I was hanging with my friends when my dad deemed I wasn't fit for friends and I was needed to be groomed to be fit to take over his business. I was the only child and never got the chance to live normally. I was homeschool until the day I had enough and that was when I was 16 and took off in the middle of the night. I never told anyone, not even my mom." He laughed bitterly at the memory.<p>

Elena didn't even bat an eyelash.

"I went through medical school and worked my ass off just to make my mom proud. I didn't want to be the face of Salvatore Inc. that isn't for me but dear old dad deemed it necessary that I be groomed for the part. I decided through my residency I would make a book and not make it sound so detached like all those medical books you read. I was successful and I know I made my mom proud because I dedicated it to her and wanted her to have the first copy signed by me.

"I'm not a completely heartless monster like everyone think I am. After my residency and after I got enough vacation saved up, I went to go see my mom to show her my success. I really wanted my mom's seal of approval, that meant the world to me. When I got there something told me to be very quiet. I went to invesitage what it was and when I went down to the basement and what I saw there made me see red.

"I was completely furious. She was the one woman who approved of me and loved me. She was taken from me brutually. I did what I did and took it out on the man who donated his sperm to me to create me. I never considered him my dad because in my eyes he was nothing but a monster. I did the same thing to him as he did to my mom. I relished in his screams and begs but I never granted it until I sliced his throat. He garbled in his blood until he died. I enjoyed watching the light die in his eyes.

"I looked around and looked for any valuable possessions that I had or wanted to take of my mother's. I found the book that I dedicated to her and signed it with my own name. I took that book along with her other things that I know she would want me to take with me and give it someone who means the world to me. After everything that I wanted to take with me, I grabbed a gas can and covered every inch in that godforsaken house until I ran out then I grabbed all the alcohol that was stashed and covered the house in that too. Then I grabbed a match and let it on fire starting from the bedroom.

"I watched from a distance as my childhood house burned down to the ground without even feeling a hint of remorse for doing so. I left after that and never looked back." He finished his tale and looked at Elena again.

She didn't even flinch during his tale of his messy life. She sighed. She looked at her notes and never bothered to write anything about it. She didn't feel comfortable with writing it down while he was talking about his story. She'll do it later in the confines of her office. She doesn't feel like torturing anyone tonight. She was thinking of taking Damon with her to the room where she tortured people but decided against it. Today was all about getting to know Damon and what happened to him.

Her life wasn't peaches either. She's getting by and helping her baby brother with going through school even though he refuses help. She knows he needs it whether or not he acknowledges it or not. She's kept this secret of hers from him for a long time and doesn't need him to find out because she doesn't want her only remaining family looking at him like she's a freak of nature or a monster.

She has a heart, she's not completely heartless. She loves her brother with everything she has and she's protecting him from the world that threatens to break his sanity like hers did so long ago.

"I would tell you my story but for now our session is over but tomorrow I'll tell you tomorrow then we'll find a best course of action for you." She told him.

He nodded. She stood up and walked out while the guard came in and led him to his cell.

Once Elena went home, she decided a nice hot bath was needed. She slowly made her way upstairs and checked on her brother to make sure he was okay. She opened up the door and looked in and smiled to see him in bed with music in his ears that she could hear even from where she stood. She rolled her eyes and closed the door behind her. She proceeded to grab the necessary things needed for her bath.

She filled the tub with warm water and added in vanilla and lavendar bath salts and bubble bath. She then lit up vanilla scented candles on the bathroom counter. She took a deep breath to relax herself. After her relaxing bath she's gonna do yoga to further relax her. She's had a very stressful day at work. Getting a new patient that was scent to the asylum because of his insanity for torturing and killing other aslyum patients. Knowing that those patients are society's rejects then the public shouldn't care about them.

Talk about a double standard. She snorted. She turned off the water and took off her clothes then she submerged herself completely in the tub. She was slightly unnerved by Damon because he was in fact a very beautiful man and she was very certain that they had a connection but couldn't be sure. She didn't want to relive those moments of what her actual parents did compared to her aunt and uncle. Her parents didn't raise her and her brother.

She's glad they didn't but they came in just the wrong time to want to make amends on top of that who were they to threaten to take away her little brother if she didn't comply. Last time she checked, she was a grown adult and she could make her own decisions and she was the legal guardian of Jeremy. Jeremy, himself, wouldn't have it any other way. He loves his siter no matter what. He didn't want to be taken away from Elena.

After that she didn't want anything to do with them at all because of what they did. She hated them, all Elena ever said to them was that all they ever were to her were people who created her and gave her away to people that acted more like parents than anyone else in the world. On top of that Jeremy's her cousin but they're more like brother and sister than anything. At least they're still blood related.

One time when Jeremy was away, they came and did some horrendous things to her that doesn't need repeating but she needs to repeat it in order to move on according to her psychiatrist. After that, she got the upperhand and locked them in the basement and tortured them to death. She got rid of the evidence and made sure that they never existed so no one came looking.

Elena came up for air after awhile and looked around. She leaned against of the edge of the tub and sighed. She felt even more relaxed than ever. She got out of the tub, dried herself and put the towel around her. She lathered herself with vanilla lotion and blow dried her hair.

Before going to bed, she made sure that all of the doors and windows in the house were locked so burglars could get in. She made her way back upstairs and headed into her room. She shut the door and rolled out her yoga mat in the middle of the floor. Then she proceeded to do her yoga routine.

Meanwhile in the Mystic Falls Asylum

Damon leaned back on the bed for the night and started thinking of Elena. He was curious about what happened to her that made her go batshit crazy. Her parents probably didn't even do half the shit his sperm donor did. If his mother were alive then he wouldn't of been here in the asylum in the first place but nope the bastard killed her so he did it back for vengeance. It made him feel better than ever.

There wasn't much to do in the asylum well he had maximum security during the day so he doesn't go out much because the other patients are scared of him. He rolled his eyes. He's not going to do anything unless they give him a reason to. He's just glad he can be outside for a few minutes. According to some investigators he's heartless. He didn't tell anyone about his mom. He only talked about the sperm donor that made life for him hell.

Elena's the first one to know about her in a long time. He'd rather have that buried and get on with his life. He turned around and faced the wall. He closed his eyes and fell asleep. He dreamed of Elena.

On the other side of town, Elena laid down after her yoga session and went to sleep and dreampt of a certain ice blue eyed patient.

**A/N: **how'd you like that?

**Coming up: **Elena is going to talk about her parents and what they tried to do and what they did do.

This is going to be me going on a rant. Unless you live in America then you can skip this part. And if you feel that you need to comment about this than feel free to PM me about it.

So days ago Sony Pictures got hacked because of the movie, The Interview, and according to them North Korea's government did it. That's as far as I know. Then just recently Sony Pictures decided to pull The Interview out of theaters hours before it was due to premier in New York. It's the most stupidest thing. They fucking caved. I'm just amazed that they didn't even bother to keep going and act like it didn't faze them. They should've just went with the schedule. I thought America doesn't cave, we just keep fighting. No German government made any threats or hacked whoever made Inglorious Bastards, granted it was about Hitler and it was supposed to be funny (as far as I know since I haven't seen it). It's just a shame that we won't be able to see it. People at Sony shouldn't of caved like that. Now The Interview is just going to be a movie that we only heard of but never seen the full movie besides the previews that we've seen. Seth Rogen and James Franco felt the need to actually hire bodyguards for their own safety because they never felt the need to before. On top of that they didn't even comment about this because I can guarantee that they don't agree with Sony Pictures for pulling it out of theaters and to never be seen again. How much money did they spend on making this movie? Now that went down the toilet with no way of getting it back. That's just a waste of money in my opinion. Let me shut up about this before I go even more of a rant about some dumb movie that we aren't gonna see. It's over and done with let's move on.

**Cola Marie Salvatore**


	4. Chapter 3 teaser

We All Have A Little Crazy In Us  
>DamonElena  
>Rated M - language, lemons and <strong>LOTS <strong>of gore  
>Romance and Horror<p>

_YAZMIN V: thanks for your review_

_Prettygirl16: here's your update :)_

**A/N: **hope you enjoy this update.

**Update A/N: **I know its been awhile since I've last updated. I apologize just things with my friend has been crazy and personal things happened. Plus I'm switching stuff out and not adding in as much detail in the torture session like I did the last chapter. I don't want my story to get deleted. It's going to be somewhat graphic but not all the way graphic of what I have in mind. Dunno when I'm going to be updating next so be patient with me.

**Summary: **AU/AH. They say he's not human for being the way he is. She sees something in him that he believed died a long time ago but she's exactly the same. Will love be enough?

_Previously on We All Have Just A Little Crazy In Us..._

_There wasn't much to do in the asylum well he had maximum security during the day so he doesn't go out much because the other patients are scared of him. He rolled his eyes. He's not going to do anything unless they give him a reason to. He's just glad he can be outside for a few minutes. According to some investigators he's heartless. He didn't tell anyone about his mom. He only talked about the sperm donor that made life for him hell. _

_Elena's the first one to know about her in a long time. He'd rather have that buried and get on with his life. He turned around and faced the wall. He closed his eyes and fell asleep. He dreamed of Elena._

_On the other side of town, Elena laid down after her yoga session and went to sleep and dreampt of a certain ice blue eyed patient._

**Chapter Playlist:**  
>Sweet Dreams by Marilyn Manson<br>Black Hole Sun by Soundgarden

**Chapter Three**

Elena went through a lot in her short 24 years of life. It's no wonder she is the way she is. She tortures some of the patients but its away from prying eyes. You don't know what a person is capable of once you get close to them. Sometimes you'll run away screaming or stay and fight with them. When Elena told the story of her life to Damon what she didn't expect was his reaction to it. Damon wanted to go out and torture her parents and everyone that hurt her. Well its too late for that because she's done it herself as soon as she got out of college.

Some questions that Elena asked Damon he would just shut down completely. He has a lot of walls that won't be knocked down anytime soon. He hasn't had a good life and he's been jaded and it made him hard. Elena didn't blame him for that. She stood up and Damon looked at her. She smiled at him.


End file.
